Heikosen Hearts
by Kurara Shikaze
Summary: Qué habría pasado si Sora hubiese buscado los objetos del viaje en vez de hecharse una siesta...Parodia con humor y muchas cosas inexplicables y RikuSora :P
1. Islas destino

Aclaraciones: Heikosen quiere decir "paralelo" y hearts... si tienes culturilla general sabras que es "Corazones" :P se que lo sabias. Osea que el título viene a ser "Corazones Paralelos" que bonico...  
  
Recomendaciones: Haber jugado a Kingdom Hearts. Es solo una sugerencia, si no habeis jugado, algun dia lo hareis verdad? asi se puede comparar ¬¬   
  
Chapitre 1 Islas Destino  
  
- Rapido, rapido..! - Un chico de pelo castaño corre descalzo por una playa llevando consigo un tronco, una sábana de medidas considerables envuelta en su cuello y una cuerda errollada en un brazo y una pierna.   
  
Llegando a un pequeño solar cae al suelo por culpa, ademas de la cuerda, de un chico que aparece delante de él como caído del cielo. Éste se pone a reir.  
  
- No tiene gracia... - el chico castaño llamado Sora (se que lo sabias) se levantó poniendo una mano al suelo aun con todos los objetos encima. El otro chico, de cabellos plateados, Riku, termina de burlarse de su amigo y le quita la enorme sábana de su cuello.  
  
- He vuelto a ganar - dice Riku con una mirada de triumfo (de color marino 3) -.  
  
- No es justo! Me ha tocado llevar los objetos mas pesados! - Sora, mirando el huevo que llevaba Riku en brazos.  
  
- Na, es que eres muy malo a piedra-papel-tireja :P -  
  
Sora deja escapar un gruñido.   
  
Detrás suyo se abre la puerta y aparece Kairi, tan sonriente como siempre, llevando consigo un par de cocos.   
  
- Hola chicos! Veo que habeis traido todo lo que os pedí . Pero aun nos falta un "ingrediente".-  
  
Sora y Riku se miraron con cara de "oh no" e ignorandolos Kairi dice - Pescado! -.  
  
Después de dejar todos los objetos escondidos entre las palmeras de la playa de la balsa, los tres empiezan a pinchar el mar con palos a ver si cae algun pez. Kairi estaba al lado del puente de madera charlando con Selphy mientras mas bien espantaba que no pescaba provisiones. Sora y Riku, por su parte, estaban lanzando los palos contra el agua como si de ahi salieran tentaculos venenosos, compitiendo, por enésima vez.  
  
Riku ya había pescado dos sardinas y Sora habia pescado unos cuantos cangrejos con los pies.   
  
- Como puedes estar tú tan enérgico? Hace un dia que no te veo haciendo la siesta. - Dice Riku sentandose un momento en la arena, hechandose su flequillo hacia atrás.  
  
- Vete tu a saber... - Sora hace lo mismo que su amigo (menos lo del flequillo) - Quiero saber que hay más alla, es por eso por lo que decidimos construir la balsa-.  
  
- Cierto, pero nunca te habia visto tan motivado -  
  
- Será el calor -  
  
Kairi aparece delante de ellos frenando bruscament sobre el agua y mojandolos.  
  
- Mirad que me ha dado Wakka! - Entre sus manos habia por lo menos cinco peces de mas de 30 cm - Ya no tenemos porqué pescar más XD -.  
  
Los tres se pusieron a reir y volvieron donde los demás objetos yacían entre palmeras.   
  
- Sora, cómo quieres que se llame la balsa? - Pregunta Riku. Él y Sora miraban el mar desde un pequeño puesto elevado comunicado con la otra parte de la isla.  
  
- Es que tiene que tener nombre? - Sora aburrido.  
  
- Por supuesto. Vamos a escoger quién será el capitán! Te hecho una carrera! -  
  
- Umm... vale! Si yo gano la balsa se llamará "Excalibur", y si tu... -  
  
- Si yo gano compartiré un Paopu con Kairi -  
  
- Qué?! -  
  
- Si quieres compartirlo con ella, gáname. - Dijo Riku desafiante.  
  
- Pero si yo no... - A lo que aparece Kairi:   
  
- Otra carrera de la vuestras?! Vamos! Preparados - Riku se pone en posición - ...listos, - Sora se prepara con la intención de no volver a ser "pateado" - YA!!  
  
Los dos chicos salen disparados hacia el puente de madera. Riku iba delante. Los dos casi caen al agua cuando un trozo de madera se desprende del puente. Sora es el primero de llegar a la atalaya. Sube pero la mano de Riku le agarra un pie y cae al suelo. Riku empieza a subir.  
  
Sora llega al fin de la escalera, donde ve que Riku ya ha llegado a las palmeras. Coge la cuerda con las manos (con guantes) y deslizándose a gran velocidad llega al otro lado de la cuerda. Empieza a saltar por encima de las palmeras llegando a la roca con forma de estrella, la toca y rehace el camino. Cuando lleba dos copas saltadas pone un pie dónde no hay palmera, cae y ve que no podrá ganar con tanto tiempo perdido. Riku debía estar corriendo por el puente ahora.  
  
Al levantarse siente como si la arena fuera mas blanda.   
  
-WA!!- Riku estaba estirado en la arena también.  
  
A lo lejos llega Kairi corriendo hacia ellos. - Lo siento chicos, pero esta vez no ha ganado nadie! - dice ella sonriendo.  
  
La mañana siguiente a las 6 de la madrugada, Riku y Kairi preparaban ya su partida.   
  
Todo lo que habian recogido lo habian metido en un saco. Riku ataba la sábana en el palo mayor y Kairi sentada encima la balsa volvia a coser su estrella.  
  
Los tres habían quedado a esa hora para partir sin que nadie se diera cuenta...

.::Flash Back::.  
  
- Chicos, la hemos terminado antes de lo previsto. Mañana podremos partir. - Dijo Riku con su habitual tono de líder.   
  
Los tres estaban reunidos en círculo en la cabaña del árbol. - Debemos irnos temprano para que nadie lo sepa! - Ahora hablaba Kairi con su optimismo.  
  
- Qué tal a las 6? Mis padres no se levantan hasta las 9. - Dijo Sora.  
  
- Por mi bien. Aunque me va a costar jejeje - Respondió Kairi.  
  
- Si, si. A las 6 a las palmeras - Terminó Riku.  
  
Se fueron cada uno por su lado.  
  
Kairi fue a casa sin perder ni un segundo. Riku paseo por "su isla" por última vez.   
  
Se sentó en la palmera de los paopus y observó el atardecer. El cielo era de un anaranjado rojizo muy hermoso y lo contemplaba imnotizado. Entonces alargó una mano y cogió una de las frutas.  
  
Sora, mientras, fue a ver a sus otros compañeros. Primero encontró a Wakka.  
  
- Hey hombre! Sirvieron los peces? - preguntó. Sora sabia que no podia contarle lo que iban a hacer con ellos - ...oh.. si, si! Muchas gracias Wakka. Me habria gustado aprender a jugar volley...-.  
  
- Qué dices?? Mañana te enseño si quieres! - Dijo Wakka un poco extrañado.  
  
Sora intentó disimular. - Oh, si claro! Pues, hasta mañana! -.  
  
- Adiós -.  
  
Luego Selphie.  
  
- ...qué bonito atardecer - Dijo otra vez soñando despierta.  
  
- Selph! Qué haces? -  
  
- Contemplar. Mira que cielo más bonito, es casi romántico! -.  
  
- Oh... es verdad. - Sora miró un momento el cielo y se sentó al lado de la chica.  
  
- Hoy no has hablado conmigo, sabes? -.  
  
- Perdona Selph, he estado ocupado...-.  
  
- Con qué? Qué os traeis entre manos vosotros?? - A Selphie le encantaban los cotilleos.  
  
- No..! No es nada! - Dijo Sora nervioso.  
  
- Hum... bueno. Sea lo que sea espero que te divierta. - Los dos se quedaron un momento en silencio. Sopló un viento suave y fresco y Selphie volvió a hablar:  
  
- Quiero darte algo - De su bolsillo sacó una especie de estrellita dorada y esponjosa. La puso frente a Sora y ella escondió su rostro. - Es para que la compartas con quien tu quieras...-.  
  
Si no hubiera sido porque quizas no volveria a ver a Selphie otra vez habría ignorado el Paopu. Lo cogió y lo guardó en un bolsillo de su "chandal"  
  
- Gracias - Dijo Sora. Se levantó, dejó a Selphie aun con el rostro escondido y fue hacia el territorio de Tidus.  
  
- Sooooraaaa... - Saludó Tidus con chulería.  
  
- Uh... -   
  
- Qué te cuentas? Quieres luchar? - El pelo-pincho rubio pasó una espada de madera al pelo-pincho castaño y lucharon hasta agotarse. Sora se despidió, se fue a su casa. En su habitació empezó a pensar en todo lo que dejaría. Supo que lo hecharía de menos.  
  
.::Fin de Flash Back::.  
  
Sora hacía tarde gracias a su gran habilidad de madrugar y también por haber luchado demasiado con Tidus.   
  
Al fin reunidos, Sora, Riku y Kairi, subieron a la balsa y con unas palas le dieron impulso. Al cabo de unos minutos las Islas Destino se encontraban lejos y ellos ya podían sentir la libertad y la emoción de poder descubrir sitios desconocidos, con gente nueva y nuevas aventuras.  
  
--- a ver si lo continuo ... gracias por leer!! XD

Notas de última hora: habrá yaoi en los siguientes capítulos...no el siguiente sino un poco mas adelante, adieu!


	2. Ciudad de Paso

Chapitre 2 Ciudad de paso  
  
Llevaban una hora guiados por la corriente, habían perdido las Islas Destino. Sora sujetaba una pala y de vez en cuando la sumergía en el agua. Kairi se había sentado con los pies en el mar, cosiendo su estrella y Riku se apoyaba derecho al palo mayor mirando hacia el horizonte. El viento soplaba suave.  
  
El sol fue escondiéndose y se morían de hambre. - ¿Que hay de los peces? - dijo Riku.  
  
- No se pueden comer crudos! cómete un coco. - Respondió Kairi. Riku se acercó al saco de provisiones y cogió un coco.  
  
-Eh-eh! mirad! - Sora estaba apuntando hacia un grupo de nubes gruesas y negras. - Si nos coge nos quedamos sin viaje!  
  
- No te apures "Sorita", remaremos en sentido contrario -Dijo Riku con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
- Riku, no me gustan nada. Y se acercan - Dijo Kairi con preocupación.  
  
Remar no les había servido, el atardecer rojizo se apagó dando paso a un gris oscuro. Las olas se embravecían y la balsa no paraba de moverse. Kairi cogió el palo mayor con fuerza y los chicos continuaban remando en vano.  
  
- Esto se pone peligroso - Dijo Riku.  
  
- Muy agudo - Dijo Sora.  
  
- No es broma! Esta tormenta no es normal, es como si se tragara lo que alcanza-.  
  
Sora y Kairi abrieron los ojos como si Riku nunca hubiera hablado en ese tono. Empezó a llover. Se oían truenos a lo lejos y la balsa seguía inestable. De pronto un rayo los cegó y en cuanto recuperaron la visión una ola gigantesca se tragaba la balsa. El agua los engulló, estaba helada. Todo se oscureció.

* * *

-Hum...dónde estoy? - Sora se encontraba en un extraño callejón oscuro, todo le daba vueltas. Dios...pero que nos pasó...? Y dónde están Riku y Kairi? se levantó, caminó con un poco de dificultades por ese lugar hasta que se detuvo y observó lo que tenía delante; una plaza de piedra iluminada por farolas y rodeada de casas de aspecto acogedor. Avanzó por las escaleras hasta encontrar a un pequeño bicho con una gran nariz rosácea.  
  
- Umm...perdone. ¿Dónde estoy? - A Sora no se le ocurrió otra manera de formular la pregunta.  
  
- Esto es Ciudad de paso, cupó! –  
  
-Ciudad de paso...- dijo Sora para sí mirando a su alrededor. El pequeño bicho siguió andando. Así que...esto es otro mundo??!! .....ayayay, mejor voy a buscar a los chicos... miró a los lados pero no había nadie. Sora entró en una tienda llamada "tienda de accesorios"  
  
- ...¿hola? - el mostrador estaba vacío. Esperó unos instantes desde la puerta. Se oyeron unos pasos de lejos y Sora vio unas escaleras que salían del techo, por ellas bajaba un hombre murmurando de mal humor algo bastante fuerte, también indescifrable. Cuando puso los pies al suelo empujó la escalera hacia el techo y ésta se quedó pegada. El hombre se apoyó con una mano sobre la mesa y salto el mostrador. Se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico.  
  
- Qué se te ofrece? –  
  
- Eh? yo no...estaba buscando a mis amigos –  
  
- No me digas! He visto poca gente últimamente; pero no quieres comprar antes? - Insistió el hombre con peor humor.  
  
- Es que no tengo dinero - El hombre miró amenazadoramente a Sora y a éste le dio un escalofrío.- Bu-bueno...mejor que me vaya - Dijo girándose despacio hacia la puerta.  
  
- Huummm, cuando encuentres a tus amigos ven por aquí (confío que tendrás dinero). Me llamo Cid.  
  
-Oh, ok! ...yo Sora, jeje - Sora se giró rápidamente, abrió la puerta y se fue.  
  
Empezó a correr, no sabía muy bien porqué pero cualquier cosa menos no hacer nada. Llegó delante de una puerta muy alta e intentó abrirla empujándola pero no cedió. Frustrado la golpeó con los puños y apoyó en ella su frente. Sintió unas ganas muy fuertes de llorar pero se fueron al oír un gemido muy extraño, Sora se giró y vio a una pequeña criatura negra con ojos resplandecientes. Nunca había visto nada parecido pero no podía ser buena señal. La criatura se acercaba lentamente a Sora como una sombra. Alargó su mano de dedos afilados a Sora y cerró los ojos. Se oyó un ruido de viento y cuando abrió los ojos la criatura había desaparecido. En su lugar se encontraba un hombre alto de pelo castaño con una larga espada.  
  
- Estas bien? -.  
  
-....- Sora estaba petrificado y sorprendido - Estoy bien - se desmayó.  
  
-Todo está muy oscuro; no veo nada... - Dio un paso, el suelo se iluminó y aparecieron sombras moviéndose. Las sombras salieron del suelo y se transformaron en pequeños hombrecitos negros, se acercaban a él, estaba rodeado y de pronto una luz muy fuerte se los tragó.  
  
- Sora!!!! –  
  
- WA! - Se levantó de golpe y le dolía la cabeza. Kairi le había despertado y se encontraban en una habitación verde muy bien decorada...  
  
- KAIRI??!! qué pasó?! Dónde está Riku!? - Se sobresaltó tanto que cayó de la cama.  
  
- Tranquilo, Riku está ahí - Dijo Kairi riéndose burlonamente y apuntando a una parte de la habitación.  
  
- Que debilucho eres - dijo Riku sonriendo como si fuera el ganador de una competición apoyándose sobre una puerta. Sora hizo una mueca de enfado pero no cabía en sí de lo feliz que se sentía al ver a sus amigos de nuevo.  
  
Se levantó del suelo y observó la habitación otra vez. - Qué es esto? –  
  
- Una habitación. - Riku observó la cara de no-lo-sabia de Sora - Un hombre te trajo a este hotel y nosotros ya estábamos aquí. Cuando nos separamos yo me desperté en el callejón de aquí al lado y Kairi en el distrito 2 ...en un banco. Bueno! Veo que estas mejor! - Terminó Riku sonriendo ampliamente, parecía alegrarse realmente.  
  
Entró alguien a la habitación y casi mata a Riku. Era el hombre que lo había salvado.  
  
- Ya te has despertado; estás bien? –  
  
- Mejor. Qué era eso de lo que me has salvado antes? –  
  
- Un sincorazón - Riku miró al hombre con interrogación y Kairi abrió los ojos con preocupación. Sora estaba muy espeso aún. - Son seres hechos de oscuridad atraídos por los corazones de la gente, pero también va tras otra cosa... -.  
  
- El qué...? - Preguntó Sora.  
  
- La llave espada - Los tres chicos se miraron confundidos - Una llave capaz de sellar la puerta de la oscuridad y vencerlos. Antes había muy pocos pero ahora están por todas partes. De hecho han empezado a aparecer en el distrito 1, de dónde tu despertaste.  
  
Había mucha preocupación en la expresión de Kairi y Sora pero no en la de Riku.  
  
- Quedaros aquí esta noche. Podéis estar todo el tiempo que queráis...si pagáis la habitación vosotros - Se giró para salir del cuarto y dijo mientras abría la puerta - Si necesitáis algo preguntad por Leon - y se marchó.  
  
- dormiremos? - Preguntó Kairi quitando su cara de pesadumbre.  
  
Riku rió: - Yo en el suelo y vosotros en la cama - Sora lo fulminó disimuladamente aunque a Kairi no parecía desagradarle la idea. Riku contempló la situación sonriendo y decidió salir al balcón.  
  
- Kairi...debes estar cansada, duerme tu en la cama. - Diciendo esto Sora fue también al balcón.  
  
- Estas nervioso - Dijo Riku nada más oír que Sora se acercaba.  
  
Los dos se apoyaron a la baranda sin decir nada.  
  
- Como no iba a estarlo. Riku, qué ha ocurrido? –  
  
- Lo sabes muy bien. Estamos en otro mundo.-.  
  
- Y qué haremos? –  
  
- Cómo que qué haremos?? Pasárnoslo bien :P -.  
  
- Jeje no has cambiado -.  
  
Sora andó hacia la puerta, se giró sonriendo - Dormiré en el suelo así que ven a buscar sitio antes que te lo quite! -.  
  
Riku le devolvió la sonrisa - No me importa, puedo dormir encima de ti. -.  
  
- Realmente no has cambiado - Sora se marchó riéndose.  
  
Mientras, Riku se quedó en la misma posición observando el cielo lleno de estrellas, algunas dejaban de brillar de repente. Bajó la mirada hacia su bolsillo y de él sacó una fruta esponjosa y amarilla. La miró como si se tratara de algo desconocido y murmuró:  
  
- Realmente servirá...? -  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Continuará... quería poner yaoi pero me he contenido 0.o Gracias por leer XD 


	3. Llave espada

Oh! Siempre me lo dejo...el disclaimer!!

Yo no soy la propietaria de Kingdom Hearts (aunque ya me gustaría...) KH pertenece a Square, Disney y a etc.

Oh si, Shonen-ai al final (fluff)

Empecemos

* * *

**Chap 3 - Llave espada **

Sora había encontrado una parte del suelo con alfombra, tampoco estaba tan mal; comparado con playa al menos no te levantabas lleno de arena. No había oído a Riku entrar y decidió no esperarle despierto. Intentó dormir pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos esa criatura negra se le aparecía e intentaba herirle con sus garras. Intentó varias veces conciliar el sueño pero tenia miedo de cerrar los ojos.

Sora se levantó en medio de la oscuridad, palpando a su alrededor para distinguir su camino y dio con la puerta del corredor. La abrió. El corredor estaba fuertemente iluminado y sus ojos tardaron varios segundos en poder distinguir algo.

El chico miró a los lados del pasillo y entonces dio con algo que estaba delante de él.

- Ah!! – Cerró la puerta de un golpe al ver a la criatura negra sincorazón delante de él. El golpe de la puerta despertó a Kairi que enseguida abrió las luces y se levantó de la cama de un salto.

- Sora! Qué ocurre? – Sora estaba apoyándose en la puerta medio temblando y con miedo en sus ojos. Kairi salió de la cama corriendo para ir dónde Sora pero se paró en seco con un grito.

Una sombra estaba entrando por debajo la puerta, al verla, Sora dio un brinco y se apartó observándola con horror. Se puso delante de Kairi dispuesto a luchar si era necesario.

- Qué es tanto rui..?- Riku entró a la habitación de repente y se quedó helado al ver ese ser amenazante delante de Sora.

Ante la sorpresa de los tres un montón de sombras aparecieron en la pared del pasillo y se iban transformando en cuerpos sólidos hasta llenar toda esa parte. Dos sincorazón saltaron encima de Sora y lo tiraron al suelo, Kairi palideció y se quedó parada. Sora sacudía los brazos para poder librarse de los sincorazón pero las criaturas lo cogían con fuerza. Riku intentó acercarse pero una pared de sincorazón lo detuvo.

- ...malditos... - murmuró.

Riku golpeó con el puño el grupo negro pero solo se desvanecieron unos segundos para después reconstruirse. Sorprendido atacó con todas sus fuerzas aunque no tuviera efecto alguno.

Sora se libró de los sincorazón y se levantó para observar a sus amigos. No podía ir peor; Kairi estaba rodeada por un grupo que parecía querer arrancarle el corazón. Pensó ir con ella pero a Riku lo habían enterrado un montón de sincorazón. Entre ellos uno alzó su garra. Sora fue hacia él lo más rápido que pudo, saltando por encima la mesa pero el sincorazón iba a clavar su garra en nada y entonces todo se detuvo, el sincorazón se desvaneció. Desaparecieron los demás de la misma manera. De las manos de Sora salía una luz muy fuerte, se llenó la habitación de blanco intenso haciendo que todas las sombras se fundieran en el aire.

La luz volvió a sus manos y empezó a tomar forma. Se alargó y en un momento aquella luz se transformó en una llave dorada enorme. En sus manos tenía un arma capaz de vencer sus pesadillas.

La llave volvió a brillar; esta vez se encogió y se convirtió en un pequeño llavero.

Sorprendido alzó su mirada para observar la situación: Kairi empezaba a moverse, se sentó en la cama aun en estado de shock y su cara tomaba color gradualmente mientras Riku en el suelo intentaba levantarse. Tenía un leve mareo, puso una mano en su cabeza para frenar el dolor pero ese efecto desapareció al ver una mano tendida ante él con un guante característico.

-Sora... - Riku sonrió cogiéndole la mano y levantándose. Derecho miró la cara de su amigo y sus ojos dieron con un objeto en sus manos. Apuntando con el dedo preguntó: - Qué es eso? –

- Ah...um... - La puerta se abrió y apareció Leon llevando su enorme espada-pistola.

- Qué ha ocurrido aquí? -.

Los chicos contaron su propia versión de la aparición de los sincorazón y cuando Sora terminó, la pregunta en el aire era ¿qué hace la llave espada aquí?

- Entonces tú debes ser su portador – Explicó Leon demasiado calmado para el gusto de Sora.

- Pero porqué ha aparecido?? – Leon miró a Sora impasiblemente.

- ...No lo sé – (el grupo se cae al estilo anime)

- Pero, pero...! -

- No estaba ahí, podría haber sido cualquier cosa – Leon continuaba impasible. – Lo que sí sabemos es que Sora ya estaba destinado a tenerla.

Leon se marchó recordándoles que si no pagaban la habitación se quedarían en la calle. Durmieron lo que quedaba de noche o al menos lo intentaron porque Sora no se dormía ni a golpes.

Decidió salir del hotel dejando a Kairi i Riku supuestamente durmiendo y se llevó el llavero que lo enganchó en la cadena de sus pantalones.

Por qué yo? ...y por qué no ha aparecido antes?? Además ahora es un llavero . Sora daba vueltas al tema mientras andaba por los callejones Supongo que ante el peligro de tantos sincorazón ha aparecido la llave, pero por qué no me ayudó cuando vi aquel bicho solo la primera vez...? Estaba a punto de clavarme sus garras igual que a Riku... Sus pensamientos se detuvieron.

- Ha aparecido para proteger a Riku...? - Ay madre! No entiendo nada Salió de sus pensamientos cuando chocó contra una pared. Se había metido en un callejón oscuro sin saberlo.

Se dio la vuelta para volver y se encontró con una sombra.

- Oh oh – La sombra tomó forma de sincorazón pero inesperadamente aquella criatura no era como las otras, llevaba una armadura que chirriaba a cada movimiento y sus garras eran mas grandes.

El llavero brilló con bastante intensidad y el sincorazón se cubrió los ojos un momento pero era evidente que no le afectaba tanto como a los otros bichos sin armadura. Se colocó en una posición amenazante.

El llavero dejó de brillar al transformarse en la llave gigante.

Sora la cogió temblando levemente – Y esto como se usa..? – Su mente fue brillante deduciendo que al llamarse llave-espada se usaba como tal, así que recordó los entrenamientos con espadas de madera y corrió hacia el sincorazón. Ese lo había cogido tan por sorpresa que no pensó en protegerse y Sora le golpeó limpiamente en la cabeza. Al instante el sincorazón se esfumó.

El chico se quedó satisfecho. Además tuvo un premio: los restos negros del sincorazón que quedaban al suelo se juntaron en tres trozos y de golpe se volvieron dorados. Sora se arrodilló para cogerlos.

No se dio cuenta que en esos momentos otro bicho como el anterior había aparecido detrás suyo. Sacó sus afiladas navajas lentamente y se preparó para clavar sus garras en la espalda del chico. Sus garras a poca distancia de Sora desaparecieron.

Sora se giró aun arrodillado y descubrió a su amigo con aires de superioridad. Quedó sorprendido al verle despierto pero casi le entra algo cuando se da cuenta que una de sus manos sostenía una llave púrpura con puntas afiladas parecida a la suya.

- Dándote un paseo Sorita? – Sora se había quedado helado. Riku se acercó a Sora y se arrodilló delante de él. Con una mano acarició su mejilla y Sora dio un respingo volviendo a la realidad.

- Ri-Riku... TU TAMBIÉN TIENES UNA LLAVE-ESPADA??!! – Riku se tapó los oídos.

- No hace falta que grites tanto! Pareces una niña! -.

- Perdona...pero por qué tu también? No se supone que solo hay un portador? -.

- Y qué quieres que te diga majo? Cuando vi que esa cosa te iba a clavar sus uñas, apareció y ya está. -.

Sora sonrió a Riku con dulzura.

- Así que te preocupas por mí...? – Riku se levantó de golpe con un leve rubor en su cara. Cogió su llave y sin decir nada se marchó. Sora cogió "el oro" del otro sincorazón y salió corriendo del callejón oscuro.

Saliendo del callejón Sora vio a Riku sentado cerca de la fuente, se acercó y le enseñó los objetos dorados que dejaban las sombras.

- Eso parece la moneda de aquí. – Dijo Riku. Sora volvió a sonreír.

- Entonces podremos quedarnos en el hotel un dia más -.

- Sólo un día más? Si ganamos más sincorazón podremos quedarnos hasta cuando queramos.- Sora rió. Riku parecía muy decidido a quedarse en ese mundo. La verdad es que no estaba mal.

- Volvemos con Kairi? Se está haciendo de día. – Dijo Sora alejándose de la fuente. Riku lo cogió del brazo.

- Esperate. – Dijo Riku suplicando con los ojos.

Sora se acercó al lado de Riku y nada más sentarse lo rodearon sus fuertes brazos. Riku jamás lo había abrazado pero se sentía muy bien. Un sentimiento de protección le recorrió el cuerpo, quiso hacer lo mismo pero Riku se apartó lentamente de Sora y miró su cara como si nunca la hubiese visto.

El chico de cabellos plateados desvió su mirada hacia un lado con un leve "ehem". Se levantó e invitó a Sora con una mano, como muchas veces hizo en medio del agua de sus Islas.

- Ahora si, vamos? -.

* * *

Qué empalagoso el final madre miaaaa X3 Escribo fatal, de verdad - 

Tsk me ha quedado larguito, que bien! Igualmente me he contenido con el yaoi.

REVIEWS:

**Carolina:** Que maja eres de verdad! XD Ya ves, otro cap. subido y esta vez un poco de RikuSora. Mata a Kairi directamente porque me molesta mucho XD Anda guapa, continua RR que me dan mas ganas de continuar!!

**Lobita: **Yay! Qué bien alguien nuevo! nn Me alegra que te haya gustado y por eso voy y subo otro capi que también espero que te guste XD A ver si escribes algo chulo, okis? Gracias por tu comentario huggles

XD Gracias por leer!! (Anti yaoi: no me matéisyaoi fans: más en el próximo capitulo :P)


	4. Espadas y frutas

**Chap 4 +Espadas y frutas+**

Sora y Riku llegaron al hotel, no sin toparse un par de veces mas con varios sincorazones de los que se desasieron rápidamente. Riku entró en la habitación pero Sora fue a pagar por otra noche. Cuando terminó entró también encontrándose con Riku solo, Kairi no estaba. Había dejado un buen desastre en la habitación.

Oye Sora… - Empezó Riku en tono burlón.

En ese momento Kairi salió de la habitación de Leon. Fue a abrir la puerta de su dormitorio pero se detuvo al escuchar voces. Pegó su oreja a la puerta y escuchó:

…qué dices? La mía es mas larga… - Al oír a Sora decir esto, Kairi se sonrojó y se puso una mano en la boca para silenciar una risita.

No he dicho larga, he dicho grande… y la mía lo es mas – Kairi se tapó la boca con las dos manos fuertemente y su cara estaba rojísima. Agudizó el oído.

Quieres comprobarlo? – Riku iba a contestar cuando la puerta se abre con un portazo y aparece Kairi tendida en el suelo aun con las dos manos tapándose la boca y además con los ojos cerrados. Completamente roja se levanta y mira a los dos chicos. Los dos por su parte la miran muy sorprendidos y al recordar el tema de conversación y sus posibles interpretaciones también se sonrojan. (Sora más que Riku)

Waa! Kairi no es lo que piensas! – Dijo Sora moviendo las manos y negando con la cabeza temblando.

La chica se fijó en los cacharros que sujetaban. Riku y Sora miraron a sus respectivas llaves.

Unos momentos de silencio y Riku habló a Kairi:

Puedes ver…… que la mía es mas grande – La habitación estalló en carcajadas. Durantes unos instantes los tres amigos se olvidaron de todos los problemas.

Cuando volvieron a la realidad tenían un gran desastre de habitación para limpiar. Se pusieron manos a la obra ya que esa sería su casa durante largo tiempo.

Terminaron por el mediodía con un estómago muy vació y decidieron salir al pueblo a ver si encontraban alguna tienda o restaurante.

Llegaron al distrito 1 y el sol brillaba en todos los callejones (os imagináis ciudad de paso de día?) Había bastante gente andando y charlando alegremente, muy diferente de la otra noche.

Los tres se acercaron a un conjunto de mesas en una esquina de la plaza. En ellas había unas pocas personas sentadas con platos llenos de comida. A los tres se les hizo la boca agua.

Viendo pasar moguris con delantal arriba y abajo se sentaron en una mesa, al momento apareció un bichito con un bloc de notas listo para escribir.

¿Qué tomarán? -.

err… -

¿desayuno moguri…? –

Dijeron un "si" al unísono, no muy convencidos, pero cualquier tipo de alimento bastaría.

Al minuto tuvieron delante platos llenos de …comida. Parecía deliciosa aunque nunca hubieran visto nada semejante; llena de colorido y brillante. Al probar un poco se lanzaron a comer con toda su glotonería y dejaron los platos limpios. Iban a pedir segundo plato cuando una voz resfriada les llamó la atención.

Buenosh diash… - un pato vestido de azul había aparecido al lado de Riku y con un bastón iba dando golpezitos a la mesa. A su lado dos perros…uno derecho cargando un escudo y el otro naranja y moviendo la cola como loco.

dishculpad lash moleshtias pero hemos perdido un llavero parecido a eshto… - el pato sacó un pergamino enrollado, en él estaba dibujado un círculo grande con dos círculos más pequeños encima. Era exactamente igual que el llavero de Sora. Kairi forzó un poco la vista pero hizo como si no le iba; Sora lo observó, abrió los ojos de golpe y abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar inmediatamente con una expresión de dolor. Riku le había dado una patada y le dirigió una mirada seria a Sora, el castaño entendió que debía callar.

Y bien..? Osh shuena? – El pato echó una mirada severa a los tres a lo que negaron con la cabeza.

Dio un suspiro y se giró pero se detuvo cuando oyó al perro naranja ladrar. Se había puesto medio de pie con las patas delanteras en el regazo de Sora, no paraba de mover la cola y continuaba ladrando.

Sora empezó a preocuparse: - Eh..jejeje…perro bonito… - hacía esfuerzos para quitarse el chucho de encima disimuladamente. Observó como Riku y Kairi ponían caras de preocupación. El otro perro, callado hasta entonces, habló.

Donald, quizás Pluto haya encontrado algo…ayuk! -.

El pato negó con la cabeza. – Por favor Goofy! Haz que eshe perro no moleshte a la gente! -.

Su compañero se resignó y cogió a Pluto por el collar, Sora ya estaba cubierto de babas. El perro gimió mientras era arrastrado lejos de la silla. Goofy cambió radicalmente de expresión, sonrió para decir un corto "gracias" a los tres chicos. Los tres desconocidos se alejaron hacía las tiendas perdiéndose de vista.

Kairi pidió segundo plato para los tres levantando un brazo. Con los platos llenos delante rompieron el silencio:

Por qué no me has dejado decirles, Riku! – Gritó Sora.

No sabemos lo que quieren! Y si te llegan a arrestar? Qué habría pasado? – Gritó Riku intentando sonar razonable.

Pero quizás era algo muy importante! -.

Kairi clavó su cuchillo en la mesa. Los dos callaron.

Ya basta! Lo que hemos hecho es tan correcto como cualquier otra opción. – Kairi desclavó el cuchillo. Sonrió un poco al ver que Sora y Riku bajaban sus caras avergonzados.

Terminaron de comer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se fueron andando hacia el hotel y al llegar al distrito 2 Kairi se separó de ellos con la excusa de "comprar zapatos", los dos chicos se fueron.

La habitación seguía ordenada. Lo primero qué hizo Sora fue lanzarse sobre la cama de espaldas quedándose con las manos detrás de su cabeza. Riku se quedó derecho a su lado.

Sin pensarlo se habían quedado solos. Riku observó a Sora esperando que dijese algo pero parecía más dispuesto a dormirse que a charlar. Se acercó hasta el borde de la cama y lo continuó esperando. Sora por fin alzó los ojos hacia Riku y le sonrió. Riku puso una rodilla encima del colchón y subió encima la cama. De su bolsillo sacó una estrella dorada y la puso delante la nariz de Sora.

Te suena? – Dijo.

Sora parpadeó un momento y reaccionó:

Esta es la fruta que me dio Selphie! – Riku quedó un poco confuso y preocupado.

Y tu la aceptaste? -

…Sssi… - Sora no entendía la preocupación de Riku.

….Y os la comisteis? - Sora entendió entonces la reacción de Riku; Riku debía creer que a él le gustaba Selphie… igualmente no entendía porqué su amigo se había mosqueado.

No, no Riku…me la guardé. – éste dio un suspiro – Y por qué me enseñas este paopu? -.

Riku empezó a sonreír maliciosamente.

Hacía un momento que se había estirado al lado de Sora quedándose los dos en la misma posición. Se acercó el paopu hacia su boca y rozó sus labios con la fruta, se separó de ella y la puso otra vez delante de Sora.

Quieres? -.

* * *

Oh si…matadme! o Un poco más y me dan las uvas del 2006!

No preocuparse, como vienen las vacaciones iré más suelta pero mis ideas están un poquito atascadas… pero con vuestro apoyo y ánimos daré lo mejor XD Eso sí: mi calidad no mejorará TT;;

REVIEWS:

**Lenne Ishtar : **Hehe, siempre está esa intriga, si. Ojalá se hubiera acabado de otra forma…pero sino no tendríamos Kingdom 2 Me encantaría que me avisases si escribes alguno! Si te unes a ya me dirás tu nick o algo y qué bien que te haya gustado! Besos.

**Kayri : **Wii, viva el yaoi! Life for yaoi supongo XD No te preocupes…a Kairi tampoco la odio muuuucho…jamás me enfadaría por eso y más si me escribes estas frases de apoyo…jeje bueno, tomaré tu petición para el próximo cap. Besos.

**Tsuki Eira**Yay! Te gustó esa parte? Bien! Yo la encuentro muy corta pero bue… éste es un fanfic R y S pero puede haber de todo Gracias por firmar con tu nick! Abrazos.

**Marta: **Jaja! Aquí está el chap 4 que tanto esperabas. Espero que sea de tu gusto porqué he tardado medio año en subirlo XD es broma, es muy malo, el próximo será mejor. Besos!

GRACIAS A TODOS POR ESCRIBIR REVIEWS! MUCHAS GRACIAS! Sois la mejor recompensa.


End file.
